<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexual Healing by PouncySilverkitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036925">Sexual Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PouncySilverkitten/pseuds/PouncySilverkitten'>PouncySilverkitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And the only way to make her better is for Jester to go down on her, Beau is seriously injured, But he’s not finding it sexy, Caduceus is there, Clinical descriptions of arousal, F/F, Humiliation, Jester is a devoted cleric, Maybe - Freeform, Misuse of Sending, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Which Beau... kinda finds sexy, coercion if you squint, dubcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PouncySilverkitten/pseuds/PouncySilverkitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some injuries, regular cleric healing isn’t enough. If you’re hurt too badly, the only way for a cleric to help is... sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexual Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Featuring implied Ace!Caduceus being very clinical. Thanks to dichromaniac for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Caduceus, can you help me?” Jester sounded worried.</p><p>Beau’s mind fuzzed out, everything turning to white before she came back.</p><p>“Careful, don’t move her, I think her back’s broken.”</p><p>Fingers danced along her ribs.</p><p>“Up there, yeah, see? That lump.”</p><p>The ground under her suddenly bare ass was cold as someone pulled her trousers right off.</p><p>“I think probably here.”</p><p>At the finger sliding between her folds, Beau’s eyes jerked open. “Hey. Still here.”</p><p>“Beau!” Jester’s face came into focus. “Oh good, I thought you were unconscious.”</p><p>“Careful there.” Cad’s voice was soothing after Jester’s hype. “We think your back is broken.”</p><p>“Fuck, yeah. I heard.” It was an effort to even mumble the words out. Her face felt like it was miles away.</p><p>“It’s okay though, Beau.” Jester’s smile was all Beau could see. “We’re gonna make you all better, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Beau lay back, head swimming, then jolted as she felt fingers spreading her lips, and a third pressing against her hole. “Hey!” The pleasant numbness that had been floating through her began fading, a dull throbbing centred on her torso replacing it and quickly building in intensity.</p><p>“We have to discuss treatment, Beau!” Jester said sternly. “Stay still while the clerics are talking.”</p><p>Beau flushed at the reprimand.</p><p>“Did you see that?” Cad asked. “Definite response.”</p><p>“Do you think?” A second finger pressed against her pussy, and this one slid in. “Okay, she’s definitely turned on.”</p><p>“You should check. I don’t think it would be the same coming from me.”</p><p>“Okay. Keep an eye on her clit, though. I’ll check for squeezing.” The finger - it must have been Jester’s - slid further inside her, and Beau couldn’t help but moan. “Hey Beau, don’t move until I tell you.”</p><p>Beau flushed at Jester’s tone. <em>Fuck. Caduceus is right there. Could my dumb-ass brain please keep it on lock until we’re alone? I really don’t need to be getting off on being bossed around by the fuckin Gods Squad right now.</em></p><p>“Hmm.” Cad sounded even more confused than usual. “Not much clitoral response.”</p><p>“I mean, I got a little squeeze. Not much though.” Jester’s disappointment was palpable. “I wonder if it wasn’t because I told her what to do?”</p><p>“You mean your tone of voice or something? Could be.” A finger brushed along her lips and Beau couldn’t help but moan. “I’m definitely seeing some increased labial sensitivity. It could be a humiliation thing.”</p><p>“Oh, look at her nipples!” The finger inside her pulled away, and Jester clapped excitedly. “They could cut glass!” She unbuttoned Beau’s shirt, baring her chest and midriff, and pulled up her sports bra. As the cold air hit her breasts, Beau shivered.</p><p>“You could try licking them.” Caduceus suggested, and before Beau could protest Jester’s mouth was hot on her nipple.</p><p>“Fuck, Jester-“ Beau gasped, fighting the urge to arch her back.</p><p>“Definitely seeing an increase in arousal from that.” Caduceus noted. “Some increased lubrication too.”</p><p>“Well duh.” Jester lifted her mouth and rolled her eyes at Caduceus. “Who doesn’t like having their nipples sucked?”</p><p>“Guys, I’m right here.” Beau grunted, a wave of pain washing through her as she instinctively pushed her chest up towards Jester’s mouth. “What do my nipples have to do with fixing a broken back?”</p><p>“Hush, Beau.” Jester pressed a finger to Beau’s mouth in the universal ‘shhh’ sign. “The grownups are talking.”</p><p>“Oh, wow. She likes that a lot.” Caduceus sounded like he’d just solved a crossword clue. “Her muscles are clenching, there’s much more lubrication. Her clit has almost doubled in size too.”</p><p>“Oh cool!” The look in Jester’s eyes made all of Beau’s pain vanish for a second.</p><p>“Caduceus, man, what the hell?” Beau mumbled, but then two fingers slid inside her and it was all she could do to hold back her moan.</p><p>“Beau, I’ve told you, you have to be quiet while we’re working!” Jester wiggled her fingers, brushing Beau’s G-spot, and Beau couldn’t hold back that time.</p><p>“Seriously, Jester, stop. Wait no, don’t sto- fuck, I don’t know. Will you just stop talking about me like I’m not here?”</p><p>“Well, I couuuuuuuld.” Jester’s grin was intoxicating. “But you’re enjoying it so much!”</p><p>“Seriously, Beau.” Cad‘s fingers brushed her clit and Beau almost saw double, the pleasure was so strong. “You should see what’s going on down here.”</p><p>“I know how aroused I am, thank you.” Beau snapped.</p><p>“Clearly not, Beau. You’re loving this.” Jester smirked. “Anyway, we need to figure out what you’re into so we can heal you properly!”</p><p>“You could just ask.” Beau grumbled. “You don’t need to just start groping me.”</p><p>“Okay, so first of all, you were unconscious.” Jester crooked her fingers inside Beau, her thumb playing across Beau’s clit, and Beau had to close her eyes and grab handfuls of her shirt to keep from reaching down and forcing Jester to keep touching her. “And secondly, that sounds a lot like you’re trying to tell me how to do my job. Are you telling me how to do my job, Beau?”</p><p>“No.” Beau muttered.</p><p>“You better not.” Jester wagged a finger on her free hand. “Or I’ll have to gag you so I can work without you interrupting me.”</p><p>“Uh, Jester, we should probably speed this up.” Cad’s voice should have jerked her straight out of her haze of arousal, but somehow the fact that he was right there, examining her stages of arousal so dispassionately made it even stronger. “Broken back and all.”</p><p>“Oh, sure, yeah.” Jester locked eyes with Beau. “Beau. Are you going to be a good girl and stay still while I work on you?”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck fuck fuck</em>
</p><p>“I need to hear you say it, Beau.” She did not, she absolutely did not, Beau knew it and she could see that Jester knew she knew it.</p><p>“I’ll be a good girl for you, Jester.” She could feel her pussy clench around Jester’s fingers and her cheeks burn as she said it. “But you better take care of this.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Jester leaned in and planted a kiss on Beau’s stomach. “I’m gonna take excellent care of you.”</p><p>“Not what I meant-“ Beau gasped as Jester’s hot breath washed over her clit.</p><p>“Hush now, Beau. Don’t say anything unless I say you can, okay?”</p><p>Fuck. Beau would protest, but Jester’s tongue brushed over her clit and all of a sudden everything else felt utterly unimportant.</p><p>A wave of pleasure washed through her, radiating up her spine. It ached and burned through her misaligned vertebrae, the muscles around it relaxing as Jester curled her fingers against Beau’s g-spot.</p><p>Beau closed her eyes, sinking into the pleasure as Jester sucked her clit into her mouth before letting it go, then repeating it.</p><p>“Okay, definitely stimulus of the muscles.” Cad murmured to Jester. “I figure you might want to give her one quickly to get things aligned, and then really keep her on the edge for a bit so the nerves can knit back together and all the connective tissue can strengthen. Do you want nipple stimulation?”</p><p>“Absolutely, give them a reeeeeally good pinch.” Jester said, at the same time as Beau said “Abso-fucking-lutely not.”</p><p>As Jester lowered her mouth back to Beau’s clit, Beau felt fingers circling her nipples before closing on them, the jolts of pain making her moan.</p><p>“What the... fuck...” as the waves of pleasure suddenly consolidated into an approach to her orgasm, Beau’s indignation suddenly sounded a lot less sincere. She fought it, but Caduceus - the fingers must have been Cad’s - twisted her nipples, and Beau arched her back as Jester’s fingers and tongue combined with the pain to work her up to the edge, and Cad let go of her nipples and the blood rushed back in, and Jester must have mumbled an incantation because suddenly her voice was in Beau’s head even though her tongue was still on Beau’s clit and the last thing Beau registered hearing was Jester’s voice saying “Be a good girl and cum for be, Beau,” and then the orgasm crashed over her, her hands scrabbling in the dirt and her hips bucked up into Jester’s mouth and there was an almighty crack as her spine aligned itself in a second ripple of orgasmic bliss, and, and, and</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Beau? Beeaauu?”</p><p>Beau blinked, latching on to Jester’s singsong voice calling her name. It was cold, and she was hurting, and why wasn’t she wearing any trous- right. Yeah.</p><p>“Beau, wakey wakey.”</p><p>Beau’s eyes blinked open, and Jester’s face came into focus above her.</p><p>“My head is just so good it made you pass out, huh?” A proud grin swan across the tiefling’s face. “How are you feeling, Beau?”</p><p>“I, uh.” How was she feeling? Well, she could wiggle her toes, which was a definite improvement. “Alive?”</p><p>“Can you sit up?” Caduceus asked, and Beau cringed at the memory of him describing her- <em>yeah. That happened.</em></p><p>“I... think so.” Slowly Beau pushed herself onto her side, and then levered her way into a sitting position. “Wow. That really did fix my back, huh?”</p><p>“How does it feel?” Jester was pressing along her spine, and at one spot Beau sucked in air between her teeth.</p><p>“I mean, that hurts like hell. But I think I’m in one piece.”</p><p>“Caleb’s setting up the hut. Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you?”</p><p>“I can walk.” Beau smirked up at Jester. “But I still want you to carry me.”</p><p>“Oh, Beau.” Jester leaned in and planted a kiss on Beau’s forehead, slipping her arms around her as she did. Seemingly effortlessly, she stood, and Beau wrapped her arms around Jester’s strong neck, letting her head rest against Jester’s shoulder and her eyes close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this a series? Who knows?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>